


Clueless

by rydia_holmes



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, F/M, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Heartbreak, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-10 01:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12901059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rydia_holmes/pseuds/rydia_holmes
Summary: Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak were best friends since kindergarten. Clueless about their feelings for the other person, circumstances force them to realise. They were friends, yes, can they be anything more?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic. Feel free for constructive criticism. I have originally posted the story in wattpad. Decided to start posting here too.

Chapter 1 - First kiss

 

 

Oliver Queen was barely four when he got his first kiss.

She was his neighbour. She was also his best friend at play-school. She was Felicity Smoak, the one and only. They were both in a beach along with their families. The Moms and Dads were busy sun-bathing and relaxing.

Little Oliver and Cutie Felicity were busy building their very own, first, sand - castle or atleast that's what they had intended to built.

Donna and Moira smiled and each clicked the pic in their cameras.

After building the castle the prince and the princess wanted to live there happily ever after. Oh, but every happily ever after must be sealed with a kiss. Oliver reminded Felicity. He shyly asked her if they could kiss. As bold as always Felicity made the move. On that sunny afternoon, 'Felstie' as he fondly calls her, kissed her 'Oleeber'. And their first love was sealed.

Donna was so emotional at her daughter's first kiss that she had to capture the moment. Awww Cutie pies !! She exclaimed while clicking the pic. The whole day Oleeber and Felstie were holding hands and weren't ready to let each other go. They wanted to live forever in their castle. They were teary-eyed by the time the parents took them home. Oleeber hated his parents for separating him from his princess. Moira had to bribe him with extra chocolates, extra snacks and even extra TV time. Oh, plus a bonus sleep over with Felstie this weekend. Their parents adored their puppy love.

During the cooties phase, Oliver excused Felicity and remained friends with her though not lovers anymore. Yeah, they were old to play prince and princess. Felicity didn't like Oliver not treating her as his princess anymore. That led to many silly fights. She was angry and exclaimed that Oliver was not her 'happily ever after' anymore and ran to her house crying.

Oliver was upset and remained in his room the whole day. When Moira asked about their fight, Oliver told her about it. So the next day, Moira took Oliver to Felicity's house with chocolates and cookies to his favourite Princess Felstie. She refused to look at his face hiding her face using her mother's skirt. Oliver took her tiny hand in his and asked her,

"Sorry Felstie. Will you please be my 'happily ever after' ? I brought you, your favourite cookies. "

At the sight of cookies and her Oleeber's puppy eyes, Felicity accepted his apology and they went to play happily ever after! Silly six-year olds.

Oh they remained friends after that. Coz, there were better games to play than prince and princess anymore. New toys, computer, skates, bicycles and video games.

Felicity built her first computer when she was seven. Oliver played his first baseball game when he was seven and their team won too. Felicity loved computers, science and tech while Oliver loved music and sports, mainly archery. He won many competitions in archery. Inspite of their differences they remained friends. Oliver took her to park and play games. Felicity taught Oliver to operate computers.

Their houses had balconies that faced each other. It was their tradition to talk with the other atleast once a day in the balcony. It was their place. When one of them was upset, they'd call for the other person and they will spend time in their balconies, playing or talking.

  
When Felicity’s father left them, he was the one who comforted her. That night Felicity extracted a promise from Oliver who willingly swore to never, ever leave her. Moira and Robert helped Donna get a job and run her family. Felicity missed her dad still and many nights cried for him. That changed when Thea Queen was born. Oliver and Felicity were entranced by the cute baby of an angel and always played with her. All  
in all, Felicity and Oliver were best friends through thick and thin.

They had friends in school too but these two remained thick.

 


	2. Chapter 2 - High School

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story henceforth is set during high School.

       Felicity Meghan Smoak was a terminal late comer. Punctuality was never her thing. Of course, being a genius never helped her case. At just 15 years, she is trying to graduate school early on and get qualified to her dream university, MIT. So yeah, her brain is busy with academics and betrayed her to remember other things in life. You can call her a nerd, she is totally okay with it. Her social life would be non-existent, if not for her one best friend since childhood, Oliver Queen.  Besides spending time with Oliver, she used all her spare hours studying, coding and studying again. So here she was, present day, in the school library, happily lost among books.

       Oliver Jonas Queen, 16, is a eleventh grader in Starling City Academy. His family was very rich, thanks to their family business, Queen Consolidated, which Oliver was one day expected to lead. Oliver never really gave much thought to it. His sole focus was into Archery. He was an exceptional archer having learnt it since childhood. Present day, he was at Starling City Archer's Association, competing for a potential place in the state team. He is super-terrifed about it. Having his family by side, only added to the extra pressure. Their hopeful eyes held more expectations and it got to his nerves. Currently he is going to the first round nervous and tensed.

       When the clock struck twelve, students in the library headed for lunch. Felicity was not ready to part with the book she was reading, yet. So deciding to issue it from the library she stood in the queue for the issuing counter. There were 2 girls and a guy before her. The 2 girls who were talking animatedly earlier suddenly shut their mouths when they saw Felicity. 'Interesting, why is that?' , Felicity thought. She recognised the girls from her Maths class. They were obviously talking about a guy as every girl her age, except her did that. Felicity's mind pondered, 'As if I knew any guy they were talking about!'. But there was one guy whom she knew that they could possibly talk about. Oliver Queen. Oliver had many admirers at school. Being the school's sport star only added to his ever growing popularity. Being popular had their shortcomings too. He was always on spotlight. Anything and nothing about him spread quickly with extra bits of imagination. 'Really, another rumour?!', Felicity stared at the two, feeling protective of Oliver. But Oliver had taken a few days off from school for practising for the competition which everyone knew about. And it had been two days since she had talked to Oliver. That really annoyed her. Sure, she was a good and an understanding friend who knew her bestie was practising his heart and soul for the upcoming competition. But that guy could atleast let her know that he was alive and well! 'Stupid guy', Felicity scolded him mentally. She had given him space not wanting to add to the people who clearly had expectations out of him.

       The girls kept glancing at Felicity while their books were issued. Felicity was confused at their behaviour. 'So the rumour involves me too?!', she concluded. It was true that Oliver, who was always glued to her side at school, was missing for the past week. So there was literally nothing to gossip about them. They were close friends and its not like his absence is not going to create a wedge between them eventhough she was mad at him. Because Oliver's friendship meant more to her. Then it hit her. Her eyes bugged out at the realisation. Today was the competition!! So that was why the girls were wondering why Felicity had bailed out on his competition. She freaked out on realising that she totally forgot about it and her promise to him that she'd be there to witness. 'Stupid guy could have atleast reminded me. OMG. I'm screwed!!!'.  
Felicity Smoak was now late to her best friend's important match.

 


	3. Barry Allen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its Barry Allen's entry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all those reading this. Its my first fic. I'm happy you all enjoy it. Please do leave constructive comments. It does encourage me.

Barry Allen, 16 was into many things. Sports was definitely not one among it. Really, the guy did try hard to get to its groove. But his lean, lanky physique refrained him from doing so. His extra-terrestrial brain was confined within the Science class. That’s why he was hiding himself in the library from Iris, his foster sister who wanted to drag him to some game after school. But odds were, Iris could catch him during lunch break. So he had planned to escape to Chem lab after issuing the book he had been reading at the library. So he stood at the issue counter wishing Iris would take their friend, Caitlin instead.  Barry felt a tap on his shoulder and turned  around to see a blonde girl whom he had never seen before. She wore specs, tied her hair into a ponytail and had a frown in her face. ‘ _ But definitely beautiful!’, _ thought Barry. He then noticed the number of books in her hands and thought, ‘ _ Wow, brainy too!’ _

“Excuse me, if you don’t mind, would you let me to go first? I sort of have an emergency”, the blonde girl spoke fast like a bullet train. 

Barry nodded vehemently adding, “Sure”.

The girl smiled at him gratefully before adding, “Thanks”.

He moved away to let her proceed. He couldn’t take his eyes off her who was now babbling a mile to the librarian. He smiled at it and thought that was cute. The girl then quickly left the library. After issuing his book, Barry ran after her. He turned around the corner, hoping to catch a glimpse of the mysterious blonde, but ran straight into someone he had been dreading to see all day. Iris West.

“Allen, think you can escape me?”, Iris stared at him with her hands on hip. Before Barry could think of some escape, Iris dragged Barry as she walked. ‘ _ Oops’ _ , Barry worried.

 

Felicity rushed inside Starling City Archer’s Association. She spotted the Queens and ran towards them. The young Queen, Thea, Oliver’s seven year old kid sister, on seeing Felicity, exclaimed loudly in all her kiddish innocence,

“Felicity, you’re late!”

“I know. I’m sorry. How did the game go?” enquired Felicity. Moira answered,

“It’s okay dear. Its just the semi-finals today”.

“Oh, I thought it was finals today”, Felicity replied. 

“No dear. If Oliver won today, he’d be playing the finals the day after tomorrow. Didn’t he tell you?”

“No, Mrs. Q. We didn’t catch up. He was very busy practising. I hardly remembered today’s game. That’s why I’m late”.

Robert Queen added, “Oliver’s been distant at home too. He barely talked all week. I guess the pressure got on his nerves”.

“Don’t worry, Mr. Q. He’ll live”, replied Felicity bringing a lighter mood. 

The game continued.   

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is small. But I'll update the next one hopefully tomorrow or the next day. And that one contains Oliver’s main entry. And some cute friendhsip between Felicity and Oliver.


	4. A friend in need is a friend indeed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver wins the match.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am happy to see people like this fic. Thanks for all those generous hearts who left kudos and comments. It encourages the soul.

When the arrow hit bull’s eye, Oliver let a huge sigh. All the sweat and hard work finally paid off. Oliver won the match.

Thea came running towards Oliver whom he swooped in one swift motion and twirled around, both of them screaming in excitement. The proud parents joined them in the mini celebration. Oliver saw how happy and proud his parents’ eyes shone. That was when he felt like he really accomplished something great.

All his thoughts tuned out when one person entered his line of sight. The one person whom he had wanted to see desperately all day. That someone whom he never thought would be there for him today. His personal ray of sunshine who’d bring light to him even in the darkest of times. His best friend. Felicity Smoak. She stood there staring at him with her hands on hip in a rather playful anger. Oliver smiled sheepishly at her and before he could say anything, she attacked him in a tight hug.

A surprised Oliver softly spoke in her ears, “Sorry Felicity”.

“You better be mister!” Felicity replied.

Oliver loosened his hold without letting her out of his arms and spoke in a serious note, “I mean it”.

“Well, in that case, you can always earn extra best friend points by buying me a Big Belly Burger”.

They laughed. Felicity rose on tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek. Oliver grinned like the idiot he felt like for pushing his best friend away. He knew Felicity was the all-knowing wise one among them. 

They had all then went to dine in Big Belly Burger to celebrate Oliver entering finals.  With loads of laughter, fun and indeed a big belly too, they returned home. Donna wasn’t home yet. So after changing for the night Felicity lied on the bed gazing randomly at the glowing stars stuck on the ceiling. They were Oliver’s creation. After Felicity’s father, Noah left them, she had trouble sleeping alone and the stickers seemed a great idea at that time. So Oliver had taken up on the job. Bought them and stuck on the ceiling. He was indeed the best friend one could ever hope for.

Felicity’s phone rang from the table beside, flashing Oliver’s name. She answered the call and quickly went to the balcony attached. Her and Oliver’s room had balconies facing each other. It was their usual spot to just hang out any time they want. Oliver who was clad in just his pajamas waved at her.

Felicity saw him and spoke in the phone, “Oh now you’re just showing off your abs in all its glory”.

Oliver laughed soundly remarking, “Thanks for the compliment ... Ha…ha...” and continued chuckling.

Felicity’s face heated in embarrassment, “Ugh, Oliver, I am not ogling you. I just said that you are SHIRTLESS. IN THIS CHILLY NIGHT. WITH ME” , Felicity’s face contorted in different angles when she stammered each word. “Why did it sound differently in my head than this weird whatever I am saying?! I meant that … Ugh‼ You knew what I meant”.

 Oliver winked at her and spoke, “Yeah, that you think my abs are great”, and laughed even harder.

Oliver knew how awkward Felicity gets when he was shirtless and always used it to tease her.

“Shut up Queen. You don’t get to tease me after literally not talking to me for the past two days”, Felicity scolded without much heat.

At that Oliver became serious and said, “Yeah, about that I wanted to say sorry. I don’t know. I was just …”, and struggled to explain how he was stressed about the competition. 

“PRESSURED”, Felicity completed for him. Oliver blinked in amazement and zoomed at her saying, “You know me too well. I was pressurised and didn’t know how to relax”.

“Yeah I knew you needed space”, she replied.

His throat clogged suddenly and all that came out was “Sorry”.

“God. Oliver its okay for the hundredth time. Chill its nothing”.

“Thanks Felicity”.

Felicity smiled and added, “Next time just let us help you in trouble. Even if its as trivial as some leisure time. And by us I meant your parents too”.

“Yeah”, he said. His eyes looked at her with pure emotions.

Just then Felicity heard Donna entering the house. 

“Oliver, I’ve got to go. Mom’s home. Goodnight”, she cut the call and quickly left.

“Goodnight Felicity”, he spoke to the now empty place. He left too. Still shirtless but with a warm heart. All because of one Felicity Smoak. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How is it? Please do comment to tell if you like it. Again its my first fic. So the comments would help me.


End file.
